


Back to Bed

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Sleep is essential even for super heroes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Back to Bed

You had always been the one to fall asleep at any time and in an position. It was one of your many superpowers. Someone usually came by and draped a blanket over you or turned the lights out for you.

But when Peter Parker first saw you draped over the back of the couch during one of his late night tinkering sessions with Tony Stark, he was the one who carried you back to bed. You looked so peaceful asleep, so perfectly calm. It made him smile, even with all the trials of his Spiderman duties and his homework load. He started making it a point to be at the lab late at night. Usually only 9 or 10, as to not worry May. But you were asleep nonetheless. 

The second time he carried you to bed, he knew he loved being the one to do it. You were light in his arms and snuggled a little closer to his body heat. 

The third time, one he put you down, you mumbled, "Noooo." in your sleep. It was the cutest thing he had ever witnessed. 

The fourth time, after a very stressful day, he carried you to bed, feeling exhausted himself. Your body heat almost seemed to calm him down. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to lay down for a while. So when he layed you down, he layed down next to you. When you woke up the next morning, you smiled at his sleeping form, but not before asking Jarvis who this guy was. He looked so peaceful asleep, so perfectly calm, so you covered him with the comforter and gave him a little peck as a thank you for his bedtime kindness.


End file.
